The present invention relates to devices for mounting and fixing brakes on two-wheeled vehicles and, in particular, cycles.
These brakes usually comprise a caliper which straddles the wheel to be braked, the two branches of the caliper carrying at their ends brake pads and being mounted to pivot about a pin so as to move these brake pads toward or away from the wheel rim. In known arrangements, these brakes are secured to the frame of the cycle, in the present instance on the front fork or on a brace connecting the stays of the frame, at the rear, by screw-and-nut devices. Although such a fixing device has been employed for a very long time, it has, in this particular application, several drawbacks:
first, it has for effect to complicate the mounting operations since the brakes must be delivered with their fixing screw and thier nut tightened, and consequently the constructor must separate the nut and the screw, engage the latter and then fix the nut again on the screw;
the access to the nut is not always easy owing to its position behind the fork or behind the brace connecting the stays; of course, the same drawback exists when the brakes must be dismantled;
a relatively high cost results bearing in mind that time required for these various operations.